15 November 2001
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *2001-11-15 ; Comments *Start of show: “Well, good evening, crowd of people, welcome to Peel Acres. We’ve got Mercury Rev in session.” *Peel nearly missed start of show due to traffic holdup. While stationary on the motorway he phoned the Children In Need appeal on Radio Two, hosted by Jonathan Ross, and requested “Teenage Kicks”. It wasn’t played. Peel says they won’t be getting any money from him: “Play the tune, you get the money – it’s as simple as that.” *The John Peel Roadshow “takes its cold” to the Rock+Roll Bar at South, Manchester, the following evening – “and will be playing all the records it played last time it went there, but it went down alright last time.” *Remembers producing the title track from Bridget St John’s debut LP for Peel’s Dandelion Records: “I was allowed my head on this one, so there’s an unparalleled number of birdsong on there. Because we weren’t quite sure about the copyright on the original recordings, we just stacked loads and loads on top of each other … so you probably hear things like corncrakes existing in an environment along with meadow pippets – are there such things as meadow pippets? And someone will tell you that they can’t coexist and don’t live in the same part of the world … but on this record they do. There are also church bells and kind of wind effects, and two guitars, the second of them played by John Martyn. And a bit of a masterwork, I see it as being. I am almost entirely certain that I am unique in this.” *Tonight’s Pig's Big 78 is a repeat from MD, despite Sheila being at Peel Acres, following a listener request for the song: “This is the third time I’ve played this one. It’s the only one that’s been played more than once, but it is so good, it is such a nice song, and I’m really grateful to whoever it was who sent us a whole bunch of records from Holland which included this, which otherwise I would never have heard.” *Peel says he’d like to get a bit bunch of money so he could start a record company to make available things like “On A Steamer Coming Over”. Also claims he’d like his own equerry, who would wear jodhpurs all the time – “but that probably says more about me than I would like you to know." Session *Mercury Rev #5. First broadcast, recorded 2001-10-11. * (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting *Venetian Snares: Breakfast Times For Baboons (LP – Songs About My Cats) Mu-ziq *Capital K: City (12" single) XL *Mercury Rev: Tides Of The Moon (session) *Kirby Grips: Hanging On The Telephone (LP – How Many Bands Does It Take to Screw Up a Blondie Tribute?) Sympathy For The Record Industry *My Two Toms: Gladys (CDR LP – Field Recordings) white label *Opiate: Insert (LP – split with Dub Tractor) City Centre Offices *Hives: Outsmarted (LP – Your New Favourite Band) Poptones *Mercury Rev: Little Rhymes (session) *Freddy Fresh & Fatboy Slim: Badder Badder Schwing (unreleased Japanese edit) (7” single – Have Some Faith b-side) Howlin’ *Of Arrowe Hill: Gadfly Adolescence (7” single) Sesame *Mav Cacharel: Nzambe Bolingo (LP - Triple Force) Axile *Mercury Rev: Spiders And Flies (session) *Bridget St John: Ask Me No Questions (CD – Ask Me No Questions / For The Gentle Man) See For Miles reissue *Akira: MAD (12” single) Hardtrax *Cinerama: Diamonds Are Forever (EP – Health And Efficiency) Scopitones *Mercury Rev: Planet Caravan (session) *Walter “Buddy Boy” Hawkins: Voice Throwin’ Blues (7xCD – Screamin’ And Hollerin’ The Blues) Revenant *Flamingo Massacre: Substitute The Who (single) X Mist - tour giveaway *Denzel & Huhn: Looking Back Along The Ridge From Safer Ground (12” EP – Filet) City Centre Offices *Mercury Rev: Gymnopedies 3 (session) *Three Ginx: On A Steamer Coming Over – Pig's Big 78 *Tim Koch: Blat (LP – Shorts In Alaska) deFocus *Sascha Zastiral: Techno Soul 2 (EP – Techno Soul) Frisbee Tracks *Mercury Rev: Hercules (session) File ;Name *68. John Peel 15-11-01.mp3 ;Length *2.00.24 ;Other *Many thanks to those originally responsible for sharing this show. ;Available *John Peel Torrent Compilation 11 of 17 (2001-2002) Category:2001 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Unknown